Come to me in the night hours
by Thunderbird1992
Summary: Everything was against me, but I wasn't giving up. he had saved my life, I couldn't waste it. He wouldn't let me. I was a loner but so was he, I didn't have to be someone I wasn't with him. He didn't care who I was, all I knew was that if I tried to leave he would track me down and bring me straight back. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I'll apologise here for the spelling and grammar, I'm dyslexic and I can't seem to find a beta that is willing to help me so just now I'll have to do without. _

Chapter one

I wiped the back of my hand over my brow, after being in the country a couple of months I thought I would have gotten used to the heat, but no. temperatures here were high compared to what I was used to back in Scotland and it was a struggle to find enough water to keep myself properly hydrated, I often had a headache by mid-day. I wasn't equipped for the end of the world, I didn't even have a gun, wouldn't know what to do with one if I did have one. You couldn't buy a gun in Scotland, I was pretty sure the only people who had guns back home where farmers. I had a baseball bat though. I had found it beside a chewed-up body a few weeks back and so far it had been my best friend. I had dabbled in rounders through high school and I had been quite good at it, thankfully after ten years I still had a good, hard swing. I heaved my backpack further up my bag as I continued to walk through the trees, constantly aware for any sign or smell of death. I was down to one tin of beans. I hadn't eaten at all yesterday or today so far, I knew the body could go a while without food but that didn't stop the sharp pains of hunger. I was scared to eat it though. What if I couldn't find anything else for a while? I wanted to save it until I had at least found something else to replace it with. Maybe I would come across a house to search, I doubted it though. I had a better chance finding cars to search on the road. Only problem with walking the main roads was that these things walked them as well. Was it worth the risk? No, I would stay to the trees my gut was telling me to stay to the trees as it had kept me alive so far.

By the time mid-day had arrived my headache was back. I sipped at my bottled water trying to make it last longer, I needed to find a stream or something to fill my other two bottles with. I now had a third of a bottle of water left and one tin of beans. I had to find more food and water, fast. I had barley slept last night, the tree I had picked hadn't been great, but it was the only one that was tall enough and strong enough to hold me so that the infected couldn't grab me through the night. I missed beds, hell at this point I missed pillow and proper covers. All I had in my bag where a few tops, shorts and jeans. I had packed for a summer holiday and all the rest of my belongings where probably still in the hotel room, gathering dust. I had just grabbed a few clothes and fled when we were told to evacuate the city. I had originally been with a group who had also been staying in the hotel but a couple of days of them screaming and crying all the time I had left. I wasn't an emotional person, and I couldn't remember the last time I had cried, maybe when I was a kid. Though when you didn't have anything to lose there wasn't anything worth crying over. My family had died a few years ago in a car crash. I had been on my own a long time before that though, I had never really seen eye to eye with my parents, we were to different.

I froze when I heard a familiar sound. I could hear the groaning and the sound of twigs snapping as feet where dragged over the forest floor. The infected, I tried to listen to see if I could tell how many, but I couldn't tell. I crouched down the floor and tightened the grip on my bat. Pulling twigs away from my eyes I looked through a bush I had ducked behind. Two, there was only two, I could take care of them. I stood up again and walked towards them, it only took a few seconds for them to spot me as they started limping towards me. there was about ten feet between them. As the first one got within reach I raised my bat, swinging it down hard right on top of its head. it buckled at the knees and fell forward as I stepped out its way. I kicked the next one in the stomach as it had been to close. It fell backwards and before it could get back up swung my bat down again, right into its face. I stood straight and relaxed the grip on my bat. I stumbled as something hit my back, I quickly turned just in time to grab hold of the neck of one of the infected people. It backed me into a tree as I tried to stop it biting me, I could feel its hands grip my upper arm as its teeth repeatedly snapped and snarled as it inched closer to my face. I swung my leg out, kicking it in the shin, it stumbled enough for me to give a push. I scrambled away from it searching for my bat, there! It was only a few feet away. I made a grab for it but stumbled on a rock, falling flat on my chest. Shit, now it had the high ground. I rolled onto my back just in time as it fell towards me. I pushed my hand against its chest as I reached behind me trying to find my bat, but all I could feel was twigs and leaves. I screamed in frustration. As it got closer I had to forget my bat, I needed both my hands to try and keep it away. It was getting closer though, I didn't have the energy to hold it off and it wouldn't get tired, I didn't want to die. Not like this. Suddenly it became a dead weight, unmoving. An arrow was sticking out the side of its head. with one last push I shoved it off me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed a hold of my bat. Just in time as well as another two came through the trees. I quickly smashed the first one's head in and was just about to go for the second when it crumbled to the ground, and arrow sticking out of its eye socket. I quickly sun round to face a man coming through the trees a crossbow in his arms, pointed at me.

We just stared at each other. I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted to thank him, but he was a man, and a tough looking one at that. what would he want in return? I had already come across some vile men out here, the kind of men that made your skin crawl.

"Ya bit?" he barked out suddenly making me jump. I quickly shook my head.

"No, thanks for that" I said waving at the corpses laying on the ground. He dropped his bow and swung it on his back, he walked past me and retrieved his arrows.

"you seen a little girl out here?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen anyone in days" I replied honesty. Had he lost his little girl? I wanted to ask but at the same time I didn't want to upset him, he had to be breaking inside. I took a closer look at him, he wasn't carrying any supplies. Did that mean he had a camp nearby?

"You alone?"

"Yes" I replied my voice shaking slightly, He noticed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Ain't gonna touch ya" he mumbled breaking eye contact. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Thanks, I…there's just some bad people out there" I replied, he nodded his head in agreement or understanding? I wasn't sure. "Did you see any streams around here?" I asked him "I'm running low on water" I added.

"Yeah, come on I'll show ya" he replied turning away from me and heading back into the trees. I quickly made my feet move to follow him. "Ya got a name?" he mumbled, not bothering to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm Freya McCullen but my friends call me Ness" I told him.

"Ness?"

"Yeah, you know as in the Loch Ness monster" I replied with a small smile "being that I'm Scottish and apparently I was a little monster as a kid" I added.

"If yar from Scotland what ya doing here?" he asked. It was a fair question, I couldn't exactly hide the accent.

"I was on holiday" I admitted. He just scoffed. "What's your name?"

"Daryl" he replied simply.

I leaned down at the streams edge and filled all my water bottles up. Daryl stood off to the side his eyes scanning the forest. My headache was back, I drank some of my water, but it didn't ease any. I put the bottles in my back and stood up, a wave of dizziness hit me. I felt myself sway, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I had to be dead. I was too comfortable to be alive. My fingers gripped soft sheets as eye attempted to pull my eyes open. I was in a room, in a bed. What the hell? Where was the forest, where was Daryl?

"Good, your awake" I jumped at the unfamiliar voice and snapped my head round to the left. Standing by the door where two men. Oh god, please no. I quickly looked down at myself, I was in a new top, one I didn't recognise and by the feel of the sheets against my shin, I was no longer wearing shorts, had they removed them? I felt sick, it must have shown. The closest guy quickly placed a bin at the edge of the bed as I leaned over it and hurled up what was in my stomach, which wasn't much. "Easy" he added keeping my hair from my face.

"Sorry" I mumbled at him, wiping my hand across my mouth. He hadn't me a small towel and I used it.

"it's okay, how you are feeling?" he asked me, I looked over at his friend who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Sick" I admitted quietly.

"You passed out at the creak, fell into the water. Daryl brought you here, he wasn't sure what to do with you, but he knew he couldn't leave you out there" he told me "My names Rick Grimes, this is my friend Shane" he added nodding at the other man. "Daryl says you're from Scotland" I nodded my head. "We looked in your back, you don't seem to have much, when did you last eat?" he asked me.

"A couple of days ago" I replied.

"Okay, you passed out due to dehydration, I guess not having much food probably didn't help either" he told me "I've spoken to Hershel and he says your more than welcome to stay here for a few days, just until you feel better" he added.

"Hershel?"

"He's the owner of this house and the farm it's on" Rick told me. "we can get you some proper food and make sure you drink plenty of water whilst you're here" he added standing up "I'll send one of the girls in with some fresh clothes, your other stuffs still drying" he added. I nodded my head as the both left the room.

It was a woman called Maggie that had brought me clothes, apparently they were her sister Beth's because we were both the same size, she then took me out side and towards a little camp that had been set up under some trees. The sun was beginning to set and there was a fire lit, it didn't get cool here at night but not cool enough for me to sit by the fire. An older woman with short hair handed me what looked like scrambled egg and beans. My stomach growled as I looked at it. I thanked her and then went off a little bit from there camp and sat on the grass. God, it tasted so good. I couldn't remember the last time I had had eggs. It didn't last as long as I hoped but at least I actually felt full for a change. I didn't know where my bag or bat was though, I looked around but couldn't spot it anywhere. Had they taken it? I would need it when I left. There was a lot of people here, more than I had seen in a while and thankfully woman as well. I watched as an older man got up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Hello, I'm Dale" he told me with a warm smile.

"Freya" I replied.

"Yes, Daryl told us. You're lucky he found you by the sounds of it" yeah I was, I owed him my life, twice. "I don't mean to intrude but I noticed you didn't have a tent"

"That's because I don't" I told him.

"Where have you been sleeping?" I was well aware that everyone was listening in because they had suddenly gotten quiet.

"up in trees" I admitted.

"Well" he said "Your more than welcome to sleep in the RV but I should warn you it's pretty cramped" he added. I shook my head.

"No thanks I'll be okay out here" I replied standing up and walking away from the camp. I took a seat against a nearby fence and closed my eyes. It had been a strange day. I snapped my eyes open as footsteps approached. I looked up to see Daryl, it was almost dark now, but I could still see it was him. "Hi"

"You can't stay out here, it ain't safe out in the open" he told me sharply.

"I can't go in the RV" I replied "I don't know these people at all, and I'll probably be to hot" I admitted. He nodded his head.

"Alright" he said "Follow me" I got up and followed him. why did I trust him so much? He had saved me, twice, maybe that was why. He didn't seem very nasty either which was a plus. He led me by the tents until we came to one a little bit away from everyone else's. Was this his tent? It must be as I watched him climb in it and sit himself on a raised camping bed "Come on, what ya waiting for?" he said to me. I climbed in after him. "here you can sleep on here" he said pointing to the raised camping bed.

"I'd rather be on the floor, thanks though" he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yer self" he replied handing me a pillow and a blanket. I thanked him and lay at the other side of the tent and got myself comfy. The ground under the tent was nice and cool as I lay my head on the pillow. It smelt earthy with a tinge of smoke to it, but I didn't care, it was a pillow. I pulled the blanket half over myself and closed my eyes.

I woke to the sound of someone saying my name. I opened my eyes to see light steaming in the tent. Had I slept all night? Wow, that was the best sleep I had had in weeks. I stretched like a cat.

"Freya, would you like some breakfast" the voice asked. I didn't recognise it, but it was defiantly a guy, I staid quiet. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, I still wasn't sure if I could trust this group period. Why hadn't they given me my bat back? I would feel better with my bat.

"What the hell ya doing at my tent?" I heard a gruff, familiar voice asked.

"I was trying to see if Freya wanted breakfast but she's not replying" the other man replied.

"here, gives it" Daryl replied as I heard footsteps approach the tent, I watched as the door was unzipped and Daryl walked in holding a bowl of food. He just looked at me when he saw I was awake, but he never questioned it, he just handed me the food. I took it and sat it in front of me, but I never touched it. One meal I could accept but two, what would they want in return. "eat up" he told me after a minute. I shook my head.

"I can't"

"why the hell not?" he questioned.

"what will your people want in return?" I asked him.

"You don't need to worry about that"

"But I'm eating their food, you don't get anything for free. Especially not now" I told him.

"Just eat it, you need it" I looked down at it, it was some sort of meat and beans "Besides I caught the deer, and you don't owe me anything" he added seriously. I nodded my head and mumbled a small thanks before clearing my plate. It had been good, I was glad I wasn't one of those fussy eaters.

"thank you, for everything" I said to him.

"didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done" he told me. Shane scared me a little he had a strange look in his eyes, Rick seemed okay, but it was Daryl I trusted.

"I don't trust them though, I trust you" I admitted quality. He just scoffed.

"you're crazy then"

"maybe" I allowed.

Over the next couple of days, I had learned who everyone was by name. Glenn had filled me in about carl being shot and Sophia being missing. I felt sorry for the group they were obviously going through a lot and Hershel seemed to be expecting them to leave the farm once Carl was fit for travel, but it didn't mean I trusted any of them. I spent most my time near Daryl's tent or in it if I thought someone was going to come over and start a conversation with me. Daryl disappeared every day to look for Sophia, but we had gotten to know each other a little better, or at least we were comfortable around each other now. That morning almost everyone had gone out looking, I had watched Daryl ride of with one of the horses. It was a quiet day with everyone gone, I watched as Carol and Lori did washing and hung it up to dry. The good news is they had given me my bag back, the bad news, I was an outsider and they didn't trust me with my bat, or so Shane had told me when I had plucked the courage to ask for it.

That morning I found myself wondering around the farm. I found myself at the stables, I had always liked horses. The stable wasn't empty though, Maggie was in there grooming one of the horses, she looked up when she spotted me.

"Hay, how you are feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay, thanks" I replied walking over and clapping the horse.

"Ones missing" she told me "You any idea who has it?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Daryl" I replied simply.

"Hope he's a good rider, he's took the most nervous out of them all, there's a reason we call her Nelly, dads not to happy but I understand why he's done it, he can cover more ground and try and find that little girl" she said. I wasn't sure if Daryl was a good rider, he had looked comfortable on the horse and I'm sure he wouldn't have gotten on it if he didn't know how to ride. "Your very quiet are your worried about something?" she asked me when I didn't reply.

"I don't want to talk about it" I told her seriously.

"Did something happen to you out there?" she asked seriously stopping and looking right at me.

"No" technically anyway, he had tried, and I had smashed his head in with my bat to protect myself, but I wasn't about to admit out loud that I had killed a man. I still couldn't believe I had done it. I was a horrible person, I had killed a man. I could feel tears starting to form, I quickly turned away from Maggie and ran out the stables. I didn't stop running until I was back in Daryl's tent. With no one looking at me, I let silent tears fall. I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't agreed to join their group then that man wouldn't have touched me, and I wouldn't have killed him. I was a murderer. Glenn had told me Rick and Shane where cops, even at the end of the world I couldn't let them find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The sound of people shouting pulled me from my sleep. I must have dozed off after crying. I pulled myself up and stepped out the tent. Andrea had shouted walker, I watched as Rick, Shane, T-dog and Glenn all ran across the field to deal with it. I held my hands up to my eyes to try and get a better look, all I could see was the outline of a person walking out from the trees.

"I bet I can hit it from here" Andrea said getting her gun ready. Dale told her not to, but she told him to back of sharply. Wouldn't the noise of the gun going off attract more? She fired, I watched as the person fell to the ground, I looked up to see Andrea smiling proudly at herself, but the smile soon fell from her face when we heard Rick screaming no. who had she hit? Another survivor? I watched as she and Dale quickly scrambled off the RV and ran into the field to join the others. Hershel, his family and the rest of the group all came running down from the house, demanding to know what happened. Rick and Shane had the body between them, I gasped when I noticed who it was. I quickly made my way over to them.

"Is he dead?" I asked Rick, a lump forming in my throat.

"No, just passed out" he told me "Andrea only grazed him" he added. What the hell had happened to him? he was covered in dirt and blood. I watched as they dragged him into the house. I didn't know what to do. Maggie and Glenn noticed me standing there. They came over.

"Daryl a survivor, he'll be fine" Glenn told me with a small smile.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, he passed out before telling us" Glenn replied, I think he meant Andrea had shot him before he could speak. Stupid woman, I felt a sudden hatred for her. She had almost killed Daryl. I looked over at the house, both Andrea and Dale where sitting on the porch steps. She looked devasted but something Dale said made her smile.

"I can take you up to see him once daddies treated him if you want?" Maggie said. I nodded my head, yeah I wanted to see with my own eyes that he was okay. If he died then what would I do? I guess I would have to leave earlier than I had planned.

I watched the sun go down from Daryl's tent. Sun sets where beautiful it was hard to believe it was the same sun we had in Scotland. I looked up as Maggie came over, she smiled when I looked at her. Maggie seemed alright, she had been nothing but kind to me. she was starting to grow on me a little.

"he's awake, I can take you to him come on" she smiled. I stood up brushing the dirt from my legs as I followed her back into the house. She led me upstairs and then motioned towards a door "he's in there" she told me leaving me to it. I approached the door cautiously, I wanted to knock but what if he was sleeping? I didn't want to barge in though, I knocked the door softly, if he was awake he would hear it.

"what?" a gruff voice replied. I smiled a little pushing the door open and looking round to see him laying in a bed. It looked like the same bed I had been in when I first woke up. The room looked familiar.

"I just wanted to check you where okay" I admitted. He just hummed in response. He looked tired, he was still a bit dirty looking but at least most of the blood had been washed off. I sat on the floor, my back against the wall so I could see him. "I'm going to leave in the morning" I told him randomly. His eyes shot towards me, I wanted to back of at the look he was given me.

"Like hell ya are" he snapped at me, I jumped at his sudden outburst. His eyes softened a bit at my response "ain't safe out there, you won't survive on yer own" he added. Deep down I knew he was right, but this group seemed close and I wasn't a part of there group. "yer not going anywhere" he told me seriously.

"Daryl… I don't belong with use, I don't think they want me here" I admitted.

"Who said that?" no one had, it was just a feeling I had "Rick ain't gonna send you out there on yer own, he ain't like that" he told me. We both turned to the door as Carol walked in, she was carrying to plates of food and some drinks.

"How you are feeling?" she asked him.

"Bout as good as I look" Daryl responded pulling the covers further up himself. She hadn't a plate of food down towards me, I gave her a small thank you. Then she turned back to Daryl.

"I want you to know something" she told him, he looked up at her "You did more for my little girl today than her daddy did his whole life"

"Didn't do anything Rick and Shane wouldn't have done"

"I know, your every bit as good as them. Every bit" she smiled leaving the room.

After we had finished out food Daryl told me what had happened. I was shocked he had made it back to the farm, Glenn was right he was tough. Maggie had come to collect our empty plates and I had moved onto the bed as we continued to talk. We talked about random stuff, it was strangely comforting.

"So, you ain't never fired a gun?" he asked me, a bit shocked. I shook my head.

"I've never even held a gun" I told him. he shook his head in disbelief.

"How have you survived this long?" he demanded. I shrugged my shoulder.

"my bat, and if there was to many I would run, I'm a good runner" I told him. "I did join a group at one point, they had guns, but it didn't work out" I added quietly hoping he wouldn't ask for more details. He just gave me a look but thankfully he dropped it.

"guns attracted more of them anyway" he told me. "what have you been doing for food?"

"I'm lucky that I'll eat anything" I told him "I find most my food in abandoned houses or cars, seems to be getting harder though" I admitted. He nodded in head in understanding, I tried to hide a yawn, but it didn't go unnoticed by Daryl.

"Ye should get some sleep" he told me. I was a bit tired but the idea of spending the night alone in the tent wasn't very appealing.

"I'm okay" I told him, he just rolled his eyes, yeah he didn't believe me. "I don't want to sleep on my own" I admitted.

"I know" he replied turning away from me "guess you'll just need to sleep here" he mumbled. I smiled but he never seen it as he had turned away from me. I lay down on top of the covers and got comfortable. I rolled onto my side facing away from Daryl and closed my eyes.

The sound of voices pulled me awake in the morning. It sounded like Rick and Daryl, they were talking quietly maybe so they didn't wake me up.

"She said that?" Rick asked, "I'm not comfortable sending a young woman out there with just a bat, especially one that doesn't know the country" Rick told Daryl, they where talking about me, I staid still, pretending to be asleep.

"So, she's part of the group?" Daryl asked.

"I don't see any reason why she can't be" Rick told him "She's shy but she's doesn't seem dangerous or anything, I'll talk with the group this afternoon and see what they say, you happy to have her in your tent?"

"Ye, leave her be. She's used to my tent now and I don't mind her she's pretty quiet" Daryl replied.

"okay then, I'll talk to the others" Rick replied leaving the room. I staid still for a few minutes thinking things over. Had Daryl just asked if I could join the group? It sounded like it and if that was the case I was going to have to get to know these people a little better. I felt him move, I looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing. His back was covered in old scars, what had happened to him. I watched as he pulled his vest top back on, hisses slightly as the pain in his side, I noticed it had been stitched.

"Where you are going?" I mumbled to him quietly.

"Back to my tent, come on" he replied. I swung my legs out of bed and followed him out the room and down the stairs. We never met anyone but as I made it out the door I heard Maggie shout my name. I stopped and turned to see her walking over to me. Daryl gave me a nod and continued walking over to his tent.

"Hay, I was wondering if you wanted to use the shower" she told me "I think you're the only one that's not used it yet" she smiled. I looked at her surprised, she had a shower? A working shower? I tried to contain my excitement.

"Please" she lopped her arms though mine and led me back into the house and up the stairs.

"okay so feel free to use the soap and the shampoo, clean towels are hear" she said opening a cupboard under the sink, just put your dirty clothes in the wash basket and I'll get them later" she added "where's your other clothes?"

"In Daryl's tent" I replied.

"Okay, you shower, and I'll go get them" she smiled at me, leaving me alone. I quickly turned the shower on and let it run slightly cool. God it felt so refreshing. I scrubbed and every inch of my skin and hair, watching as the dirty water gathered at my feet and went down the plug hole. Wow I never realised how much dirt I was carrying on my skin, most of it had to have come from my hair. It felt nice, having my hair flow down my back rather than be up in a messy bun. I stepped out the shower, turned it off and quickly wrapped a towel around myself just as someone knocked at the bathroom door. "its just me" Maggie announced. I opened the door, she was holding my bag in one hand. I thanked her. "come in change in my room" she told me. I tightened the grip of my towel and followed her into her bedroom. I had never been shy about being naked in front of woman, we where all the same. She motioned me to sit on the bed, so I did as I watched her go through her drawers. "I noticed you didn't have much clothes so you can have some of mine, the trousers will be to long for you, but I have some long tops that you can probably use as a dress, will keep you cool a bit better" she smiled at me.

An hour later, I was dry and feeling fresh. I had one of Maggie's long tops on with a belt around the middle and she was right, it just looked like a dress. First time I was every thankful that I was only five foot. Turns out we had the same shoe size as well so as well as pants and socks she had given me a pair of boots, which went better with my new dress than my trainers. I felt good, my hair smelt great and it actually put me in a better mood as I headed back over to camp.

"Wow, you look different" Carol said to me as I walked over. I gave her a rare full smile.

"Thanks, I feel better" I admitted pushing hair away from my face. the sun was giving my usual light brown an auburn tinge to it. My skin was back to being light instead of bronze which was due to the dirt and not the sun, I didn't tan or burn amazingly. I went looking for Daryl, I found him in his tent poking holes through it with one of his arrows, he looked bored. "Hi" I smiled at him stepping in the tend with my bag, now full of clothes from Maggie.

"Didn't recognise ya for a minute" he mumbled though I could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth "Ya look good" I smiled at him. pulling my boots off and sitting myself down on top of my blanket.

"Id like to start helping in the search for Carols little girl" I told him.

"Why"

"because I think I should pull my weight around here and you're not in any fit state to go out on your own, not after last time" I told him seriously.

"That was the dame horses' fault" he told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

We all sat around camp that morning eating breakfast, even Daryl had joined the group he was sitting in a fold up camp chair and I was sitting on the grass beside him, it was scrambled eggs and beans again, but I didn't care, it was food. Yesterday I had spent the day keeping Daryl company as almost everyone else had gone away from the farm for shooting practise. Rick had asked if I had wanted to join them, but I had told him no. I hadn't even held a gun and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone. I stayed at the camp and had even helped Lori and Carol with the washing, I had met Carl briefly before he had gone with his dad for shooting practise as well. I wasn't sure what the plan for today was though, I was sure everyone was going to be going out looking for Sophia. Hershel had told Daryl not to go out, but I could tell by the look on Daryl's face that he wasn't going to listen to him. everyone seemed settled and relaxed this morning which was nice. I watched as Glenn stood up.

"Guys, eh so…. The barns full of walkers" he said. Everyone looked round at him shocked. What? Those infected things where here on the farm? In the barn, right over there? Everyone stood up and made their way over to the barn, breakfast forgotten. We all stopped in front of the barn, Shane went up for a closer look, peering inside.

"You cannot tell me your all right with this" Shane said angrily marching past Rick.

"No, I'm not but we're guests here" he told him "This isn't our land"

"This is our lives man" Shane said his voice going up a notch. Glenn quickly shushed him.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug" Andrea told everyone.

"We either have to go in there and make things right or we just have to go" Shane told everyone "we've been talking about fort Benning for a while"

"We're not going" Rick snapped at him.

"Why rick? Why?"

"because my daughters still out there" Carol said. She was right, no one had found Sophia yet.

"carol, I think it's about time you might consider other possibilities" Shane told her.

"Don't say that to her" I snapped at him. "you can't possibly want to leave a child behind"

"you stay out of this, you're not one of us" he snapped at me harshly. I stepped back slightly almost hitting Daryl. Daryl walked round and stood in front of me.

"what the hell did you just say to her" Daryl snarled at Shane. They were right in each other's faces, even with Rick attempting to get between them.

"Come on man, only reason your sticking up for her is because she's giving you a little something on the side" is that what he really though? Daryl swung for him, Rick manged to get them separate with the help of others. Everyone was arguing with each other, I was finding It hard to pick up on any one sentence I stood with carol and slid my hand into hers, giving it a small squeeze, I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. The barn doors started to shake, making everyone shut up as the walkers groaned and pushed against them, knowing that there was now food on the other side. She let go of my hand and headed back to camp, everyone did the same apart from Shane who said he would be keeping guard of the barn. I had thought the plan for today was going out to look for Sophia, but everyone seemed to be split up. I couldn't fine Rick or Daryl for that matter, Glenn and Maggie didn't seem to be talking anymore and I found myself sitting on the porch steps waiting to find out what was going on. Eventually some of the others joined me. we all looked up confused as Shane walked over, carrying a large police bag full of guns. He started passing them out.

"would you stop, if you hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight" Maggie told him.

"Hershel's just going to have to understand" Shane told us, passing a gun to Daryl who took it without question.

"Oh shit!" T-dog said as we all looked round to see what he was looking at. Rick and Hershel where coming out the trees with walkers on catch poles! Walking them like they were rabid dogs. Shane swore and took off after them, so did everyone else. I held back a little. I didn't like getting close to the infected unless absolutely necessary, but curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking down, following the group. I gasped as I watched Shane break the door down. I ran over to Daryl as the walkers started spilling out the barn. Daryl quickly pulled me behind him and started to shoot. It was too late, there was nothing else that could be done. It was either them or us and hell if it was going to be us. With the last walker down, silence fell over the farm. I grabbed a hold of Daryl's arm, feeling the muscle flex as he lowered the gun and glanced over his shoulder at me. Shane was crazy. He seemed mad, I had seen men like that before and it worried me. we all looked to the barn again as we heard a low groan coming from inside, there was still one left. Daryl raised is gun again but as the walker stepped out he lowered it. Oh my god, it was a child. I looked at the rest of the group, none of them had their gun raised either, they just looked shocked. Then I heard carol scream Sophia and I understood why no one was shooting. Carol made a run towards her infected daughter but was stopped by T-dog who sat down on the floor with her and she cried, repeatedly calling out for her daughter. Her infected daughter just kept walking towards us, but no one seemed to be able to raise their gun and shoot. Eventually Rick walked forward gun raised. I couldn't look. I buried my head into Daryl's shoulder and surprisingly he pulled me into him, his arm around my neck blocking my view. I heard T-dog telling Carol not to look. Then I heard a gun go off and a body fall to the ground. Carols crying got louder, I pulled away from Daryl, he let me go. I watched as Beth, in tears ran towards the dead bodies. she pulled on of the bodies of a woman and turned her over. Its eyes snapped open and suddenly made a grab for her, everyone rushed over to help her, they manged to pull her out of its grip as Andrea killed it. This was a mess; the anger was back in Shanes eyes and he turned to start having a go at Hershel. Some of the group followed Hershel to the house. I stayed at the barn with the bodies, someone was going to have to tidy this up and I had a feeling it was going to be us.

I helped the group get the bodies into the back of the truck, despite my size I was actually pretty strong. I didn't help with burning them though, I didn't want to go far from Daryl to be honest, not with the crazed look I had seen in Shanes eyes, something had snapped in him. I hadn't even known him that long and I could see a rapid change in the last few days. They held a service for the three important ones that had been infected. I hadn't known any of the dead, but I went anyway, if I was going to be part of this group I would have to follow and help them when I could even if that help was just being there.

An hour later I found myself walking around the outskirts of the farm. I stopped when I noticed Shane, cleaning his face at a well. Unfortunately, he noticed me as well. I hadn't exchanged a lot of words with Shane, mainly because there was something about him that I didn't trust. He walked towards me, it took everything not to run in the opposite direction.

"Hay, I'm sorry about what I said back at the bran. I didn't mean it I just got riled up" he told me stopping in front of me. I never responded. "I mean you're a nice-looking woman and if you and Daryl are doing stuff that's none of my business" he added, where the hell was he going with this.

"we're not together" I told him.

"my mistake, like I said you're a nice-looking girl and I'm sure you'd set your sights higher if you were looking for someone to be with" he replied. was this him saying that Daryl wasn't good enough for me? I hadn't thought of Daryl like that but if I had to pick anyone in the group then it probably would be him.

"there's nothing wrong with Daryl" I said getting a bit angry, he just scoffed as a reply. "What?"

"Daryl's not right for you, he's nothing but a wild redneck"

"So, who would you say was right for me then?" I asked him seriously. "Actually, I don't want to know" I added quickly walking past him. his had grasped my upper arm, rather tightly.

"Hay come on. Don't be like that" he said to me stepping further towards me so there was no space between us, his other hand cuffed my face. I tried not the flinch at the contact, but I was getting very uncomfortable.

"Let me go" I told him.

"Come on, I'll give you a good time. You won't regret it trust me" he boasted. I'd had enough I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened, I could scream but that might bring in more walkers. He was a cop, surely he wasn't going to force me to do anything I didn't want to. I tried to pull away from him again, but he was taller and stronger than me. I had a flash back, it was happening all over again. I burst into tears. My sudden change in emotion must have surprised Shane as he let me go like he had been shocked. I ran into the trees to get away from him. He called after me, but I ignored him.

It was stupid to go into the trees without my weapon, but I didn't want anyone else to see me break down like I had. I tried to pull myself together, it had been weeks since that man had tried to have sex with me, I had got away from there group it was over. This group was different, there leader Rick was a good leader. Shane was crazy but he had let me go. I sat under a tree and cried until there was no tears left. I hated this, I hated this country, I hated the infected and I hated my life. Maybe it would have been better if those walkers had killed me and Daryl had just left me to die. No, I couldn't think like that. I was alive because of him, I owed it to him to try and keep myself alive for as long as possible.

"Ness, you out here?" I heard Daryl shout. I stood up to see him coming through the trees towards me. I knew I must look a mess; my eyes would be red and puffy, and I couldn't hide the fact I had been crying. "Hay, you okay?" he asked obviously a little uncomfortable with the fact I had been crying.

"Just had a miss understanding with Shane" I said my voice cracking slightly. His eyes changed instantly, there was a fire behind them.

"He touch ya?" he asked. I shook my head but never met his eyes "come here" he added. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. he held onto my lower back with one hand as he held his crossbow in the other. "I won't let him near ya again" he mumbled into my hair.

(Next scene rated M)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I raised my head to look at Daryl, he looked straight back down at me. he wasn't a bad looking man when you had a closer look. In fact, he was quite handsome in his own rugged way. I hated myself for loving the feel of his strong arm holding onto me, I felt safe. I felt safe with a guy that the rest of the group thought was dangerous, it made no sense. I noticed his eyes drop down to my lips and then to my cleavage, still a man though. Least he wasn't doing anything about it, he was just holding me.

"Daryl?" I said looking into his eyes, he just hummed letting me know he was listening "kiss me" I added softly, what the hell was I doing! He looked down at me shocked, I could see his brain ticking over trying to think of a response. After a few seconds of silence, he leaned down, his lips just hovering over mine. He wasn't sure, I closed the gap though. The kiss was soft and not rushed or forced. His hand came away from my back and held onto the back of my head pressing slightly to deepen the kiss but not so hard that I couldn't back away. I knew I shouldn't have been enjoying myself, but I was, I hadn't been kissed like this in a long time. I brought one my hands to his arm and felt the muscle there. The noise from a walker pulled us away from each other. Daryl aimed his crossbow and hit it though the eye, telling it to shut up before pulling me back into him, he turned me round and backed me into a tree. The crossbow lay abandoned on the floor. He seemed like he wanted this as much as me, maybe he hadn't touched a woman in a while either. One of his hands cupped my breasts and squeezed them though the fabric of my top. How far was I willing to let this go? How was far Daryl planning to go? I didn't want him to think I was a tease but at the same time was I ready to have sex after everything that had happened the last time I had been near a man? This was different though, I wanted this. I wanted him. his hands soon went under my dress as he began to pull my knickers down, I could feel the roughness of its hands as his fingers danced over my soft skin making me buck my hips towards him. I quickly reached for his zipper of his trousers and pulled it down. My hand found his length no problem as I pulled his trousers down enough for it to bounce out. God he was huge, not in length but in width as I stroked him I couldn't get my hand all the way around him. I guessed he must have been about six or seven inches, but I didn't care, I just wanted him in me. his lips where on my neck now, biting and sucking as his fingers slipped inside me. I groaned against his shoulder, this only encouraged him more. He pulled his fingers out of me and gripped my hips lifting me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me into the tree for better support. God please don't let any walkers appear now. I felt the tip of him slip inside and I groaned, letting my teeth scrape against his neck. He growled and pushed the rest of himself inside me. I bit his shoulder though his vest, he pulled my head back using my hair as he attacked my neck again, slowly he began to slide in and out me but that didn't last long, as soon as he was sure I could take him he started to pound into me hard and fast. All I could do was hold on, my mouth on his shoulder trying to stop myself moaning to loud so we didn't attract attention. This wasn't the kind of sex you had when you were trying to be sweet and romantic this was spur of the moment wild, rough sex and I loved it. I could feel myself getting there, could feel the wave about to wash over me. I moaned, telling him I was close. This just seemed to spur him on to go fast and stronger like it was now his only job. I almost screamed as it hit me, but Daryl claimed my mouth with his stifling it. He groaned feeling me tighten around him. I could tell he was close as he tried to pull out. I tightened my legs around him and told him no. he didn't need telling twice as he realised his load in me, groaning as he placed his head on my shoulder. He just held me for a minute before slowly pulling out of me. I felt empty but wet as he placed me back down on my feet. That had been amazing, the best sex I had ever had. We silently cleaned ourselves up as best we could then Daryl pulled my head towards his and gave me a very tentative kiss on the lips.

"Ain't gonna let any man touch ya again except me, understand" he told me. I nodded my head with a smile. Had he just claimed me? I didn't care. Thankfully I couldn't get pregnant either so we didn't have to worry about condoms, I wonder if you could even find them now a days? I couldn't help but smile as we walked back out the forest together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Daryl had been serious when he said he wasn't going to let anyone touch me again, I had watched as he moved his tent and bike right to the edge of the farm. You could just see the house in the distance. We were far enough away that we wouldn't be bothered very much, maybe that was good as I was liking the idea of having some privacy, especially since things had maybe changed between me and Daryl, I wasn't sure what we were but did it really mater, did we need labels at the end of the world? Deep down I did want to talk to him about it, but I also knew that he wasn't the kind of man that would enjoy that conversation, did any man? I would leave it for now, I'd let him make the next move and hopefully he would. Being this far from everyone else though meant we didn't have the protection of the rest of the group, I had a feeling there was more chance of walkers out here as well. I wasn't defenceless now though, Daryl made sure that I had my bat at arm's length at all times, he had also given me a knife which I kept attached to the belt around my waist. Daryl wasn't much of a talker and I was okay with that. He was busy gutting and skinny squirrels and I had a feeling that's what we would be having for dinner tonight. An hour or so later Lori came walking across the field towards us. I didn't meet her eyes, not sure if I could stop myself blushing, what if she found out about me and Daryl? I had noticed the woman liked to know what everyone else was up to and I was guessing she could be pretty preceptive when she wanted to be.

"use moving to the suburbs" she commented as she came up to us. "listen Beth's in some sort of shock, we need Hershel" she added seriously.

"Yeah, so what" Daryl replied not even turning to look at her. Lori crouched down beside him and dropped her voice slightly.

"so, I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and rick back" she replied. I wasn't even aware that Rick and Hershel had gone to town, from my understanding it was only a few miles down the road, couldn't she go get them herself or ask one of the others? Andrea seemed to be pretty trigger happy and Shane. Sure, the pair of them could manage it. Daryl turned to look at her.

"your bitch went window shopping, fetch him yourself" he told her. "I've got better things to do" he added, me hopefully, I mentally slapped myself, dame it woman get your head out the gutter for two seconds Beth needed Hershel.

"what's the matter with you? why would you be so selfish?" Lori argued with him, Daryl shot to his feet, she did the same.

"Listen to me olive oil, I was out there looking for that little girl every single day, I took a bullet and an arrow in the process, you want those idiots have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people" he snapped right back taking a seat again. Lori turned to look at me.

"You're okay with this?" she said gesturing to our new camp "I think you should come back up to the main camp, Rick would want you to be safe" she said to me glaring at Daryl. I wanted to tell her about Shane, but I kept my mouth closed on that subject. I knew what she was implying though, she didn't think I'd be safe, not with Daryl.

"I'm staying right here" I told her firmly.

"Fine" she replied marching back across the field. I watched her until she was nothing more than a little dark dot in the distance.

"Do you think Rick will be okay?" I asked Daryl eventually.

"Yeah, she'll prob get T-dog or Shane to go get them" he replied "I ain't leaving you out here on yer own" he added.

"I'd manage for a couple of hours, I'm not a complete waste of space you know"

"never said ya where" he said looking up at me "just don't trust everyone in the group" he explained, I knew he was referring to Shane so I dropped the subject, he was right Rick could look after himself and Shane would probably go and get him, there was nothing to worry about.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, Daryl had found rocks nearby to build a little camp fire, I stood up and grabbed my bat. Daryl gave me a questioning look.

"I'm just going to get us some wood" I told him, he was about to open his mouth, but I held up my hand to silence him. "Daryl the woods twenty feet away, I'm not going far if I get in trouble I'll shout but you'll probably be able to see me anyway, so I don't need you to come with me" I explained.

"all right" he replied "Don't be long"

"I won't" I replied.

I only went in to the trees a few meters and began to pick up branches that we could use for the fire, I let my eyes scan the forest, but I was the only one out here. When it was just me, alone like this with no walkers in sight it felt like everything was back to normal, only thing is that it wouldn't last. For now, I could enjoy the quiet. I kept walking, picking up suitable sticks and branches as I went. I could hear birds in the trees singing, that made me smile. Soon as I had an armful I headed back. I looked at Daryl in the distance, his eyes were on me. had he been watching me the entire time? Did he really not think I was capable of fetching sticks without running into trouble? I had killed plenty of walkers before Daryl had saved me in the woods, as long as I didn't get to outnumbered or lose my footing I was more than capable of taking out walkers. I couldn't be mad at him though, it felt good knowing I had someone who was watching my back. I dropped the sticks near the fire and Daryl immediately started setting them up. I sat down on a nearby log and watched as he lit it only using his knife and a stone. I was glad he was in my life now, but I couldn't help but think back to what Shane had said. Was Daryl only siding with me because I was giving him sex? No, we hadn't been intimate then and he had still looked out for me. I couldn't let Shane's words get to me, it was none of his business what me and Daryl got up to and it would never be.

As dark settled in the fire lit up our little area. Daryl cooked the squirrels and we just sat in silence watching the fire burn and the food cook. I looked up as I heard someone running towards us, I was shocked to see it was Carol but once again Daryl didn't seem to care.

"we can't find Lori" she huffed trying to catch ger breath "and the others aren't back either" she told us both. What the hell was talking them to so long?

"stupid bitch must have gone out looking for them" Daryl told her prodding the fire to keep it burning.

"What?" she asked Daryl.

"Yeah she asked me to go" Daryl explained "told her I was done looking for people"

"and you didn't think to say anything" she replied.

"it's not his job to keep tabs on everyone carol" I replied softly "Lori's a grown woman she makes her own choices" she turned to face me.

"What if they don't come back?"

"they will" I replied.

"and if they don't?" she asked.

"Then I guess Shane would take charge of the group" I admitted, and I wouldn't be here to see it. There would be no way I would be sticking around with Shane in charge, the guy couldn't be trusted. She turned and left without another word.

Squirrel was actually pretty nice, and Daryl had made more than enough for the both of us, he obviously wasn't bothered about what the rest of the group where eating tonight, I couldn't help but feel that he was trying to distance himself from them so when the time came, and they were either dead or he wanted to leave it wouldn't be so hard. I knew he cared about them, even though he wouldn't admit it or even show it most the time.

"I'm going to turn in" I told him.

"All right, I'll be in later. Might patrol the area first, I won't go far" he told me. I nodded my head and climbed into the tent placing my bat down beside me. it was hard in the dark, but I manged to find the nightdress Maggie had given me. I knew why she had given me it. It was black silk, short and lacey at the bottom. There was no way she could were this in the same house as he dad. I quickly pulled off all my clothes, including my underwear and slipped the nightdress on. It felt nice against my skin and a lot cooler than what I was used to wearing through the night. I lay down on top of the sleeping bag still feeling a bit too hot to climb into it just yet. I was just about to close my eyes when I heard someone approach the camp. I grabbed my knife and lay completely still. It didn't sound like a walker. Whoever it was wasn't dragging their feet or groaning in anyway. Was it one of the group?

"what you doin?" I heard Daryl snap. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding and lay myself back down on the sleeping bag. Not a threat.

"keeping an eye on you" I heard Carol reply. What was she doing out here? And why was she wanting to keep an eye on Daryl of all people, he was more than capable of looking after himself.

"well ain't you a peach" he growled back, he wasn't happy she was here, and he wasn't hiding the fact either.

"I'm not going to let you pull away" she told him "you've earned your place, Nessie has well. where is she?" she asked.

"Sleeping" Daryl replied simply.

"I know you like your space and I know you can look after yourself, but do you really think it's a good idea dragging Nessie out here?" she questioned him.

"you saying I can't protect her" Daryl snapped angrily.

"no, of course not" Carol replied quickly.

"Just go" Daryl said "I don't want you here" she never replied but I heard her run back away through the grass. I heard Daryl open the zipper of the tent and step in. in the dark I could see him just standing there, could feel his eyes looking down at me. I wanted to squirm under his gaze. He got down beside me and pulled his cover off his camp bed and lay down beside me. I placed my hand on his chest, letting him know that I was awake. His hand ran down my side and over my hip, his fingers feeling the materiel between his fingers.

"What's this?" he questioned. I knew he was referring to what I was wearing.

"Slutty night dress" I admitted. I heard him growl under his breath.

"ye ain't gonna let anyone see ya in it are ya?" he asked nervously, which wasn't like him at all. I leaned in a placed a kiss on the side of his mouth, so much for letting him make the first move.

"no, it's for your eyes only" I told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I woke just before dawn. I could see it was getting lighter outside, but I never moved. Daryl was still asleep. His arms holding my waist as he spooned me. he was pressed against me so tight that I could feel his erection prodding me. it didn't bother me, I knew it was normal for guys to get hard when they slept I just didn't know why, they probably didn't either. I slowly turned around to face him, trying not to wake him. he groaned and mumbled slightly but his eyes remained closed. I knew he was an early riser, often waking up and getting busy before I was up. He would probably wake up in the next ten minutes anyway. My eyes dropped to the bulge in his pants. I wanted to reach out and grab it, but I still didn't know him enough to know how he would take it. Instead I ran my hand up his chest, his eyes opened and met mine. I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to mine. He knew what I was wanting and thankfully he seemed happy to comply. He pressed his lips against mine and I groaned into his kiss. How did he make me feel like this? I had been with men before, kissed men before but this felt different, was it due to the end of the world? Or was it something else? He pulled away and had a good look at my nightdress now that he could see it better in the growing light. His rough hand ran up my thigh and under the soft materiel. He fingers touched the area between my legs as he kissed and sucked at my neck making me groan. I quickly pulled his trousers down grabbed a hold of his length he hissed into my neck as I began to stroke him slowly but firmly. He was already hard, he didn't need any help from me. I began to undress him, and he let me, watching my every move. He was tense I could feel it, he was nervous. I didn't know the reason why, this wasn't the first time. I climbed on top of him and kissed him softly on the lips, his hand went into my hair holding it firmly. I moved my lips down his neck and continued to kiss my way down his chest until I reached where my lips would be stopping. I licked the length of him and then kissed the tip. He groaned his fingers pulling my hair slightly. I put him in my mouth and because he wasn't enormous I could take the hole length of him. I peeked at him, his eyes were closed, and he groaned as I continued to suck his length. He grabbed my chin and pulled me back to mouth, kissing me firmly he pushed me down on the floor and climbed on top of me. he pulled my nightdress up and over my head and he kicked his trousers off. Now we were completely naked. He bit my shoulder lightly which turned me on even more. I couldn't last with the foreplay anymore I needed him now.

"Daryl, please.." I wined at him. he pushed against my entrance and slid in with one quick thrust. I groaned. This time was different, last time it was just about doing it fast and hard, but this time was slower, Daryl seemed to be taking his time. Enjoying the moment whilst we were alone perhaps. His kisses where softer as well. I was going to enjoy this.

By the time we had finished and gotten fresh clothes on the sun was fully up. Daryl looked hot in his outfit. His blue shirt still had its sleeves which was surprising, and it went well with his leather angel wings vest. I had my denim short on again with Maggie's boots, I also had a green shirt on that had also been Maggie's. I had it tied making a crop top, exposing my stomach and a few of the top buttons undone to expose my cleavage. I didn't care how it looked or if it caused people to look it felt comfortable and if Daryl had been bothered about my choice in clothes he would have said.

"if Rick and Hershel ain't back I'm gonna go look for them" he told me checking over his crossbow. I smiled at him, I knew he cared really.

"Alright, we should go check then" I replied. he nodded his head and we walked back towards the house. When we got to the house T-dog informed us they weren't back, and Glenn had gone with Rick, so we were now missing three people. Daryl, Shane and Andrea were going to go out looking for them. I stood with Maggie, I could tell she was worried I know she liked Glenn and her dad was missing as well plus her sister wasn't well. she was holding in together though.

"Hay" Daryl said getting my attention "Stay in camp, Dale will keep an eye on ya" he told me.

"Sure" I replied "I…" I stopped what I was saying as a car drove up the road to the farm. They were back! Thank god, Daryl wouldn't have to go out looking for them now. I gave Maggie a one-armed hug and she smiled at me. when the car pulled up and everyone got out Maggie ran straight past her dad and into Glenn's arms. Carl and Lori ran into Ricks it was then that I noticed someone sitting in the car with a blindfold on. He looked familiar, why did he look like someone I had seen before?

"who the hell is that?" T-dog asked pointing as the stranger in the back seats, everyone now gathered to look.

"That's Randal" Glenn replied. my heart sank.

We were all sitting or standing in Hershel's dining room. Rick explained what had happened in town, how they had met these guys called Dave and Tony and I knew right away who he was talking about. I did know who Randal was, they had been part of the group I had once been in, the one I had ran away from. The guy I had killed and been Tony's friend. Hershel explained he had fixed his leg best he could, but he wouldn't be on his feet for a week and rick explained how once he was healed they would send him on his way, I was glad that he wasn't going to be staying here. As far as I knew he hadn't touched any of the woman the guys brought back but he had watched, not even bothering to try and stop them. He had seen my kill Luke, watched as I ran into the trees. I guess I owed him for not shouting and raising the alarm that I had killed someone and ran off, but I still didn't like him. he could have tried to stop Luke, but he choose to stay out of it. So that's what I would do right now, stay out of it. Let Rick and the rest of the group do what they wanted with him. if they did send him out on his own he would prob die anyway he wasn't a good fighter, that why he needed the group. I left the house as they disgust it, I didn't want to be involved with this. I sat on the steps and looked towards the shed where they were holding him. Rick said none of his people were looking for him and maybe he was right, but I still didn't like it.

The rest of the day I stayed away from everyone, including Daryl. Randal was here, that meant his people where in the area and that terrified me. I hated to agree with Shane, but he was right, what if the group found their way to the farm? I didn't want to be near those people again.

A week had gone by and luckily Rick had been right, no one had come looking for Randal. I had been quite over the week, with my thoughts as company. Daryl had tried his best to start conversation with me at night when I climbed into his tent, but I had shot him down, lying when I told him I was tired and just wanted to sleep. My chest had gotten lighter though like a weight had been lifted when Rick and Shane had taken Randal of the farm. It came back like a house being dropped on it when they brought him back. Him being back started an argument that I kept out off. Instead I found myself standing outside the shed door.

"hello, hello, please let me out I won't try anything I swear" he said. I grasped the handle and pulled it, it was still unlocked. I pulled it all the way open and looked at him. he was chained to the floor. Now he knew how I felt along with those other women they brought into camp. "Freya? Is that you?" he asked. I quickly slammed the door shut. "Freya please, you have to let me out" I ignored him walking away from the shed. What was I thinking? I had been stupid going there. I went a walk around the farm. As I got close to the house again I saw Daryl walk into the shed, what was he going to do? Curiosity got the better of me and I sneaked behind the shed and sat down to listen. I wanted to know what shit Randal was going to say to try and talk his way out and if he lied, I would know about it and I knew that I would have to tell Rick about it.

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked seriously. Randal never replied, I heard him fall to the floor as Daryl punched him. he hit him three times.

"I barely knew those guys, I met them on the road" Randal replied. lie, sure he had met them on the road, but he had been with them for a while before I had joined, and I had been there more than two weeks.

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked again angrily. Randal never replied but he started to beg suddenly, what was Daryl about to do to him? shoot him? "How many in your group?" He demanded.

"thirty, there's thirty guys" Randal replied. yeah that sounded about right, but it was quite possible more had joined since I had ran away. There was woman there as well, not many but a few. Woman that had agreed to give their bodies to the group in exchange for protection and food.

"Where?" Daryl threated him as he screamed. I was shocked at how violent Daryl could be when he needed to be, it was scary to think about.

"I don't know, we never staid in once place for too long" Randal told him. "Why haven't you asked Freya this all ready?" he added with a cry. I froze. There was silence in the shed.

"What did you say?" Daryl replied his voice going dangerously low.

"Freya, she uh…she was in our group. I recognised her when she was hear earlier" he told Daryl. "She killed one of our guys and ran away" I heard Daryl punch him again.

"Lies, that ain't her" Daryl snarled at him. tears fell down my cheeks, this was it. He was never going to speak to me again.

"it wasn't her fault" Randal told him "Luke he…"

"He what?" Daryl hissed.

"They took woman in, used them for sex in exchanged for protection you know" Randal told him "Freya didn't know that when she joined but she found out when Luke tried to…you know" Daryl remained silent "I watched him attack her, but she fought back and killed him, but I never touched her, I'm not like that" he screamed as Daryl hit him again. I had heard enough. I got up, bat in hand and ran. I didn't stop until I was in the forest.

I was deep in the forest now; the farm was long out of sight. I couldn't go back though, they knew I was part of Randal's gang now. They wouldn't look at me the same now, not now they knew I had killed a guy. I took down a walker that spotted me with ease, my pent-up anger from Randal and my old group went straight through my bat and into the walkers head. I should have stopped by Daryl's tent and grabbed my bag. I couldn't be out here without it. it was stupid. I was stupid being out here period. Randal's group was in the area and I couldn't run into them. They'd kill me this time for sure, but after they had their way with me first. They would defiantly make me suffer first before putting a bullet in my head. if they even did that they might just beat me up and leave me for the walkers. I had to head back and face them. If they wanted me gone that was fine but hopefully they'd be nice enough to let me grab my bag first. I had a look around, I didn't know where I was though? What way was it back to the farm? What an idiot. I sank down to the floor and leaned against a tree. I didn't know the forest well enough to find my way back. This country wasn't familiar to me. if I had been in the forest back home I wouldn't have a problem finding my way around. Maybe I was better on my own, I would just have to get used to sleeping in trees again.

"Ness" my head shot up, Daryl was walking towards me his crossbow swung over his shoulder. I quickly got to my feet and pointed my bat at him, warning him not to come closer he stopped. I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about my previous group, but I didn't want you to know I didn't want to remember any off it I just pretended it didn't happen" I sobbed.

"Ness, no one's blaming ya for being quite" Daryl told me calmly. I just shook my head not believing him.

"You're just saying that"

"na I ain't, that man attacked you. You defended yourself, your allowed to do that Ness. I'm telling you right now if someone ever ties that again ya do the exact same thing" he informed me "it's not gonna happen though, I said that no man would touch ya again and I meant in" he added.

"Daryl…" I didn't know what to say to him.

"Come here" he told me holding his arm out. I lowered my bat and practically threw myself at him. he gripped me in a tight hug and hissed the side of my head. "Come on I'll take you back" he told me. I sniffed, nodding into his shoulder.

"How did you find me?"

"Tracked ya" he told me keeping his arms around my shoulder as led me back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Thankfully Daryl had told everyone in the group what Randal had said so I didn't have to. It didn't stop the looks I was getting though; mostly sympathetic ones and it was driving me crazy. They already thought I was weak, now after what they had found out it only seemed to make them believe it more. I had to prove them wrong, I wasn't weak. Sure, I had gotten emotional over the past month or so, but it was the end of the world! Surely I was allowed to break down? I wasn't breaking down again though, I had never been an emotional person before all this. It was time to let that part of me come back to the surface again, that was the version of me that was going to survive this. This was my new group now, as long as Daryl was in it and by the looks of things he was wanting to be part of the group again. I stood behind Daryl in Hershel's sitting room. Everyone was disusing Randal, about what they were going to do with him. apparently it had been the discussion of the day whilst I had been wondering around lost in the woods.

"I want to know where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options" Rick told the group.

"way I see it, only one way to move forward" Shane replied.

"by killing him right? Why bother taking a vote" dale replied "it's clear which way the winds blowing" he added.

"if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know" Rick replied seriously.

"It's a small group, maybe just me and Glenn" Dale replied. I watched as Glenn spoke, basically saying that he no longer thought like that I could see Dale was crushed. I didn't like the idea of killing him but if he did find a way back to his people, we would all die. The needs of the many out do the needs of the few, wasn't that how that saying went? They continued to debate about him. I stood behind Daryl and listened, occasionally Daryl would chip in but not much.

"How are we any better than those people we're afraid off" Dale demanded.

"His people tried to rape Freya" Shane replied suddenly "let's not forget about that" Dale turned to look at me.

"I know how you must feel about this, but do you really want to see him hanged?" Dale asked me "did he touch you at all?" Dale asked me seriously. I shook my head.

"No, I don't care what happens to him either way, sorry Dale. If he got away and brought his people back…it would be game over" I added.

"She's right" Shane replied. god, I never though me and Shane would be on the same level.

"I don't want to be part of this" I told the group, walking past Daryl and out the door. Shane would get his way one way or the other and this time I didn't care. Maybe I would have cared more if he had tried to help me, but he had just watched. If he had intervened then maybe I wouldn't have had to kill someone. I headed back towards Daryl's tent and climbed into it once I got there but I left the door open. Ten minutes later Daryl joined me. he climbed in the tent and lay down beside me cover his eyes with his arm. He seemed tired.

"we're gonna shoot him at nightfall" Daryl mumbled.

"good" I replied simply.

"I need to you head to main camp when it gets dark and I'll come get ye once it's done then we can come back here" he said looking at me.

"can't I just stay here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Ain't safe to be out here on yer own, I'd feel better if ye where with the others" he told me. I sat up and looked at him.

"but…"

"ain't arguing with ya woman" he said quickly shushing me with a kiss, making me smile. If this was his way of stopping me arguing then I was going to have to do it more often. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes. The world didn't seem to bad when I was with Daryl.

Daryl shook me awake at dusk; the sun was just about to disappear. He walked me back to the main camp. Then he disappeared to the barn with Shane and Rick. Nearly everyone went inside at first I sat on the steps but eventually I followed everyone else in as well. Dale disappeared clearly still upset, maybe he needed a walk to think about things. Rick and Shane turned up eventually as everyone went outside to hear what they had to say. Rick explained what had happened.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked him.

"He said he was heading back to his tent" Rick said to me "Do you want one of us the walk you back over?" I smiled at him but shook my head.

"it's okay he'll come back for me, but I might head over the field and meet him half way" I replied "I'll see use in the morning"

"Stay safe" rick told me as I left camp. It was a straight walk across open fields, I doubt id run into much trouble unless I fell over a stone and broke my ankle. I'd just have to watch where I put my feet. I was maybe half way across the field when I heard a man screaming. My heart jumped into my throat; my first thoughts went to Daryl but then as the shouting continued I realised I was dale. I ran, following the noise. I soon came across him, laying on the floor a walker on top of him snapping at his face. I didn't hesitate I ran towards them and swung my bat at his head knocking it off Dale. I quickly looked Dale over he seemed okay, just a bit shocked and shaken. I went over to the walker and brought my bat down on its head again making sure it was dead as everyone ran over. Daryl reached me first.

"ya okay" he said checking me over with his eyes. I nodded as he went to help Dale up. Rick and the rest of the group soon joined us.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Walker" Daryl replied "Ness dealt with it" he added looking at me.

"She saved my life" Dale replied "I couldn't get to my gun quick enough it just snuck up on me" he turned to look at me "thank you"

"don't mention it" I replied resting my bat on my shoulder. "what should we do with the body?" I asked the group.

"Leave it till morning" Rick replied. "We should all turn in, keep quite don't make a lot of noise. We don't want to attract anymore. In the morning we'll check all the fencing around the farm, make sure the fix any breaks just to be on the safe side" Rick told the group. Everyone nodded and headed back to camp. I watched them go.

"what the hell where ya doing out here anyway?" Daryl asked me as he led me back to camp.

"Rick said you'd headed back to your tent, so I thought I'd walk over" I told him.

"I only went to the tent to get the torch then I was coming back to get ya, did you think I was gonna leave ya there?" he asked me.

"of course not, I just thought I'd save you the trouble and meet you half way" I said leaning into him as he swung his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head. we climbed back into the tent and didn't even bother to get changed we just lay down beside each other, and held on to each other. It had been one of those days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Next morning, I helped Daryl, Shane and T-dog walk the perimeter of the farm, checking the fences. We took down a total of five walkers that would have eventually made their way to camp. As we made it back to the house we learned that we were all moving inside. Hershel knew it wasn't safe for anyone to be outside and apparently it was getting colder though I still couldn't really feel it. I helped everyone load their stuff into the house, the tents where packed away and put in the boot of the cars. I could see the point of moving into the house but as the woman where sleeping in one room and the men in the other I wasn't going to be able to sleep with Daryl now or touch him or anything else. I hadn't slept with any of the rest of the group before apart from him and I wasn't liking it. Daryl had told me he was going to help Rick realise Randal. It seemed that almost loosing Dale had made Rick change his mind. I wasn't happy about it, but I wasn't going to start an argument either. As long as he was far enough away I didn't care. I stood outside with Daryl and Rick as the spoke over a map about where they were taking him.

"its and hour there and an hour back" Rick told Daryl we might lose the light, but we'll be half way home by then"

"yeah, then this will all be a distant memory" Daryl replied. "good riddance" he added.

"Carols putting together enough food for him to last a couple of days" he explained before turning to me "You good with all this?" he asked me.

"Honestly Rick, I don't care" I replied. he just nodded his head at me.

"Want to come along for the ride?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why not" I replied with a small smile. Rather be stuck in a car for two hours with Rick and Daryl than be bored at the farm whilst trying to avoid Shane and now Dale who seemed to try and thank me every time he saw me.

"Alright, you okay if I get in an hour of hutting before we go?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Yeah, don't see why not" Rick replied.

"Alright, Come on Ness" he added. I gave rick a smile and followed Daryl down the road and into the trees. I wasn't sure why he had asked me to come along hunting with him. I had never hunted anything in my life. Was he wanting to teach me? if he did he'd need more than an hour. We had only walked a couple of minutes into the trees when he rounded on me, forcing me up against a tree and crashing his mouth against mine. I could help but squeak in surprise, but it quickly turned into a groan as I dropped my bat at my feet.

"We got an hour, best make the most of it" he told me lifting up my dress and pulling my pants down "Ain't gonna be sleeping alone for a while" he added attacking my neck. Ah now I knew why he had asked me to come along, he had been planning this all along. This reminded me of our first time, but we were both more confident with each other this time round, we sort of new what each other liked. His fingers played me with me till I was wet, and I pulled his trousers down just far enough to free him before stroking him a couple of times. He spun me round, to I was facing the tree. I felt him push himself inside me. doggy style had always been a one of my favourite positions. He pulled me back up, so I was standing my back arched. He kissed my neck as he thrust into me hard. I held onto his wrists and his fingers gripped onto my hips. He had never fucked me like this before, this was hard and rough and he didn't seem to care how hard he was being, he was like an animal and I was loving it. there was no pleasure without pain and admittedly I liked a bit of both in my sex life. It was nice being controlled every now and again, I wanted Daryl to take control and he was.

"ah, fuck Daryl" I groaned as he picked the pace, how much energy and stamina did this guy have?

"Gonna miss this" he groaned before biting my shoulder. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop a loud groan, he quickly pulled out of me and the emptiness was disappointing. He made me drop to my knees and I knew what he was wanting. I opened my mouth and he slipped inside, holding onto my head with both my hands and making me take the length of him as he had sex with my mouth. Was he going to release himself down my throat? I couldn't help but wonder what he tasted like, but he pulled out and told me to lay on my back. I did as I was told and Daryl quickly put his face between my legs and started to bit, lick and suck me. it didn't take long for me to feel the wave building up and I grabbed his hair.

"Daryl I'm gonna cum" I told him with a groan, he quickly stopped and positioned himself on top of me and pushed himself back in and thrust hard and deep. That was enough to send me over the edge. I felt myself tighten around him and he groaned dropping his head down onto my shoulder and I knew he had cum as well. we both laid there a bit out of breath and a bit sweaty.

It was really hard keeping the smile from my face as we walked back to the farm. Daryl had told Rick we hadn't found anything; truth was we hadn't been looking but he didn't need to know that. we met Rick and T-dog at the car, Daryl was talking to T-dog about losing his gun and only having so many arrows, Daryl didn't seem like the kind of guy to misplace something, someone had taken it in my opinion.

"do you want me to get the package?" T-dog asked Rick.

"yeah that would be good, thanks" Rick replied checking everything over whilst T-dog went to retrieve Randal. It would be nice being in a car again, even if it was with Randal. I hadn't been in a car since before all this shit happened. Rick caught the funny expression on my face. "everything okay Ness?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah" I smiled back "Just haven't been in a car for a long time" I replied.

"Can you drive?" Rick asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I never learned I didn't really have the patience or the temper for it. I had bad enough backseat road rage; I'd probably have killed someone in the driver's seat" I admitted causing Rick to laugh.

"He's gone!" T-dog shouted catching our attention as he ran over to us. Our faces dropped, we all ran over to the shed, Rick dived in and began to look around for clues to his disappearance. Daryl looked furious whilst Rick looked more worried than anything else and he had right to be. Soon everyone was over as T-dog had obviously told them.

"cuffs are still hooked he must have slipped them" Rick told us all.

"this is bad, if he finds his group and brings them back here" Andrea replied. I gripped Daryl's sleeve tightly I didn't care if everyone saw, I was worried. I had reason to be, we all did. This group was dangerous I couldn't go back to them, not now. They'd enjoy taking their time killing me for killing one of their own.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane shouted charging out the trees, his face all bloody.

"What happened?" Lori shouted back.

"he's armed, he's got my gun!" Shane replied angrily.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked him.

"I'm fine, little shit sneaked up on me and smacked me in the face" Shane told everyone. He was armed! This was bad, things had gotten a lot worse. Daryl had beat the shit out of him, what if he was looking for revenge? He could be in the tree line right now pointing a gun at us.

"Right, Hershel, T-dog get everyone in the house" Rick demanded "Glenn, Daryl you're with us" Rick added.

"I'm coming" I added.

"Like hell you ain't, stay inside with the others" Daryl told me quickly.

"but…"

"He's right Ness" Rick said quickly "What if he catches you and take you back to the group?" I'd kick the shit out of him if he tried, I reckon I could take him he was younger than me. they never gave me time to reply as I watched the four of them walk off into the trees. Maggie pulled me backwards and we both went inside.

Within a couple of hours, it was dark, and they still weren't back. I wasn't the only one that was worried, you could see it on everyone faces. Admittedly the guys where holding it together better than the woman where but they were worried as well. what the hell was taking them so long? Surely Daryl would have tracked him by now. That what he was good at.

"Glenn will be okay Maggie, he's with Daryl" I told her as he paced the room.

"Yeah, your right" she told me with a soft smile "Are you worried about Daryl? I know use are friends" she added.

"a little" I admitted "but Daryl can look after himself, its like he was built for this world" I replied, he'd probably out live us all. Him against the rest of the world. We both looked to the door as Glenn and Daryl walked in.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked looking around the room.

"No" Lori replied.

"We heard a shot" Daryl replied.

"Maybe they found Randal"

"We found him" Daryl told us "He was a walker" he added.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"Weird thing is, he wasn't bit" Glenn told us all. How the hell was that possible? "His Neck was broke" So he had died from a broken neck? Had a walker then scratched him? god this was really confusing.

"Thing is Shane and Randal's tracks where right on top of each other and Shane ain't no tracker, they were together" Daryl told us all.

"Can you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what the hell is going on" Lori begged him.

"Yeah, sure" Daryl replied.

"I'll come" I said "Randal's dead so there no threat but walkers and I can handle them" I added as Daryl gave me a look. Thankfully he never argued he just nodded his head as I followed him outside. Daryl stopped suddenly and I almost walked into him. what the hell was he looking at? I squinted my eyes trying to look through the dark and into the distance. Oh my god. Walkers, there had to be hundreds. Where the hell had they all came from? I had never seen a herd so big.

"Trisha kill the lights" Hershel said from behind us.

"I'll get the guns" Andrea said quickly running back into the house.

"Maybe they'll just pass like they did on the highway" Glenn said, "Should we just go inside?" he asked.

"Not unless there's a tunnel down stairs I don't know about" Daryl replied. "a heard that size will rip the house down" he added. Holy shit, it was time to move. I quickly ran inside to grab my bat that I had left in the sitting area. I could hear Lori in in a panic saying carl was gone, both her and Carol came running back into the house to search for him as I ran back outside the join the others. Maggie was handing out the guns, but Daryl shook his head "They got the numbers, there's no point" he told everyone.

"you can leave him you want" Hershel told him loading up a gun

"You're going to take them all on?" Daryl replied.

"we have guns, we have cars" Hershel replied.

"Good idea" Andrea replied, "kill as many as we can and use the cars the lead the rest of them off the farm" She added.

"You serious?" Daryl asked Hershel.

"This is my farm, I'll die here" Hershel replied honestly.

"all right, it's a good a night as any" Daryl replied "Ness with me" he added. I quickly followed him to his bike. There wasn't much I could do; I couldn't shoot a gun in a situation like this I was hopeless. I climbed onto the back of the bike and Daryl took off shooting walkers as he went. I could see Dale and Hershel shooting from the house, Glenn and Maggie where driving around in her car whilst Andrea and T-dog where in Daryl's pick-up truck. I watched as the barn went up in flames, Daryl noticed and headed for Jimmy, we pulled up alongside him.

"Rick and Shane could have started that fire, spin round and see him if there trying to get out back" Daryl told him.

"got it" jimmy replied driving towards the barn.

"Daryl there to many of them, we're not gonna win" I told him as he drove around. He never replied but I knew he knew that I was right. Everyone would probably run out of ammo and they'd have to flee the farm. I quickly looked around as Daryl continued to drive and shoot driving just fast enough to avoid the walkers that tried to grab us. I could see Lori trying to get Carol, Beth and Patricia to safety whilst Dale and Hershel continued to shoot the ones approaching the house. They needed help. Daryl stopped to get a better shot at the walkers, and I took my chance jumping off the bike. I couldn't sit and do nothing.


End file.
